Sessions to Confessions Part 2
by Dusty Lightbulb
Summary: Coach Purnell calls Dani,Nico and Matt in the office to discuss TKs return. After, Nico takes advantage of the recent breakup.


Dani walks in the office in a rush, "what did I miss?" she says, looking around at everyone. She sees Matt who looks down on the ground. "Hey," she says in a whisper.

"Hey," he smiles back. Nico sees the exchange and begins to smirk. Coach Purnell is on the phone discussing TK's return. Dani sits down away from Matt, waiting for Purnell to get off and address the crew. Nico looks over at Matt who shakes his head with a grin. He tries to keep a straight face and looked back at Purnell waiting for him as well.

Purnell hangs up and starts. "Well now that you're all here, let's get started, shall we? TK is back, but I need to know this 'thing' he's pulling is over."

"TK's PTSD is still in – "

"Enough of this PTSD crap. He's back and it's time for him to play. You need to get him back to where he was. He's getting ruined by rookies for crying out loud."

Dani's eyes are wide open. She's playing with the jacket in her hand and silently mouths "..ok!"

Matt jumps in, "we're working on it coach. Give us two weeks and he'll be right where he was before the shooting."

Purnell looks at him and sighs, tightening his lips then says "Fine, but in two weeks, you better be right! I guess we're done here."

Matt walks out first. Dani watches him leave as she waits outside the office ready to make a call. "Could that have been any more obvious?"

She jumps and turns around to see Nico standing behind her waiting for a response. "Why do you always do that? Do you even know how to socialize like everyone else?"

"You still haven't answered the question. I see the boyfriend is quite upset." Nico looks at her and waits. Dani tries to speak but begins to stutter "Well I.. I… it's just…"

"Let me guess, really complicated? For someone who solves everyone's problems, you are quick to say that something is complicated, which really just tells me it's your way of saying it's not my business."

"I have a feeling you're about to make it your business and find out your own way."

Nico smiles. She smiles back. "Well I'll bask in my moment of privacy for now. I'm sure it won't take you long."

He looks at her about to say something, thinking about if it will help to find out or if he should wait for her to talk. "I'll give you more time than I do for others." He sees her expression, a mix of confusion and astonishment. He stops smirking and looks at her seriously.

She closes her eyes for a moment and looks at the floor, "thank you." She looks up at him and smiles as she rolls her eyes. A text comes in, "It's Ray J… again. I have to go." She turns around ready to make a call.

"Dani, wait…" She turns around puts her phone down and looks at him expecting him to say something. "Actually, it can wait." He sees she's in a rush and knows later would be better. "Ok, I'll talk to you later." She picks the phone back up and rushes off.

At home, Dani finishes up work on her desk as she hears the door knock. She opens up and it's Nico. "What happened? Is it TK?"

"TK is fine." He walks in and looks at the couch.

"Then what is it?"

"I need professional advice, again."

She sighs, sits down in her seat and says "go ahead," pointing at the couch. He sits, spreading his arms out on the top of the couch examining the patterns on the couch and all the pillows. He knew he had a lot to say, but he first had to figure out his issues with Pittman. "How can you know the difference of when you're doing something for the right reasons instead of the wrong reasons?"

She scrunches her lips to the side and scratches her head. "Is this going to be like last time? Or are you here to really talk? I can only do so much for you if you're going to ask a few vague questions. I want to help you, but you have to talk about your feelings and be open. It is how therapy works. I'm guessing you haven't been to therapy before."

"I don't need therapy. I need answers."

"Therapy gives you answers, just in a different way. But go ahead, do this your way" she says, smiling at him, trying to remain patient.

"Ok. I'll start with the biggest problem. Pittman." He decides to tell her bits and pieces of their history, opening up more than he ever did. He keeps talking, finding a way to connect Pittman to how he's feeling now and why he asked her to help.


End file.
